Ce monde est cruel
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Un homme commence à parler tout seul en regardant l'horizon... Un drabble sur la fin de SNK, pas de spoil. Désolé s'il y a des incohérences, je n'ai pas encore lu tous les mangas.


Me voilà de retour avec une fic sur... Attack on titan. D'abord je suis vraiment désolée pour ma trèèèèès longue absence sur mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration... Par contre sur mon blog il y a 2/3 trucs que j'ai pas posté ici (fiction originale notamment). J'espère pouvoir poster quelques trucs cet été mais je ne vous promet rien u.u En tous cas je dois préciser que d'une cette fic est un pauvre petit drabble (c'est déjà ça),** il n'y a pas de spoil ici** (ou alors faut vraiment creuser...). Par contre je me suis arrêtée à l'anime (j'en suis que au tome 2 en manga) donc ce que j'ai écrit ne fait probablement pas de sens mais bon, j'espère quand même que vous allez aimer ! Car ceci est ma vision de la fin de ce superbe manga ! (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, laissez tout tomber ET ALLEZ REGARDER L'ANIME PUIS BOUFFEZ LE MANGA MÊME SI LES DESSINS SONT MOCHES OAO) Je vous conseille d'écouter l'OST de l'anime attack on titan "counter attack mankind" c'est une de mes préférées !

* * *

Les chevaux du bataillon d'exploration s'arrêtèrent, enfin. Une journée s'était passée pendant laquelle le corps d'armée n'avait cessé d'avancer dans les terres inconnues des terres libres, au delà du mur Maria. Grâce aux avancées technologiques ils avaient réussi à vaincre la source des titans. L'humanité pouvait maintenant revenir sur la terre de ses ancêtres, et explorer à nouveaux ces horizons oubliés.

L'un des cavaliers mit pied à terre avant tous les autres. Son corps trapu et musclé était solidement acharné dans son équipement tridimensionnel. Sa cape verte ornée des « ailes de la liberté » volait au vent mais il gardait sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Il adressa quelques ordres à ses subordonnés qui réagirent immédiatement. Pour eux cet homme était leur modèle, chaque soldat lui devait sa vie et du respect.

-Nourrissez les chevaux et installez le campement, nous allons dormir ici. Arrangez vous entre vous pour les tours de garde. Je reviens, si il y a une urgence tirez un feu de détresse.

-Oui Capitaine !

Le Capitaine marcha d'un pas sûr droit devant lui jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avancer sur de l'herbe verte parsemée de petites fleurs bleues qui se stoppait net, devant un gouffre gigantesque. Il risqua un regard en bas. Après tout il n'avait plus le vertige, il était habitué à se balancer à des dizaines de mètres du sol, là où sa vie ne tenait qu'à son équipement tridimensionnel. Et pourtant, là, il avait presque la peur du vide. La roche grise semblait tranchante mais le pire était ce qu'il y avait tout en bas : de l'eau. Pas l'eau d'un lac qui ondule paresseusement sous la brise. Non, l'eau qui jaillit en formes hostiles dont l'écume forme les crocs pour s'écraser violemment contre la roche. C'était l'océan.

- « Ce monde est impitoyable... Mais en même temps il est magnifique » N'est ce pas Mikasa ?

Cette fille lui manquait, avec ses nerfs d'acier, rien que la regarder redonnait du courage, et ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Et pourtant...

L'homme fit son salut militaire, le poing sur le cœur, le regard dirigé au loin.

- Lieutenant Mikasa Ackerman, morte au combat le 23 novembre, tuée par des titans après s'être vaillamment battue et avoir tué plus de 50 titans jusqu'à qu'ils soient en surnombre. L'une des meilleure membre du bataillon d'exploration.

La mâchoire serrée, il baissa son bras pour prendre une fleur au sol pour la laisser tomber dans l'eau pour ensuite reprendre sa position.

- Sasha Blouse, morte au combat le 17 mars, une maison s'étant écroulée sur elle après qu'elle ait sauvé une famille d'une mort certaine. Peu courageuse ou forte, mais pleine de gentillesse, elle a toujours été un soutient et savait faire rire.

Là encore, une fleur finit sa course dans l'eau tumultueuse.

- Commandant Jean Kistein, tué le 30 juin, trahi par un membre de son escouade qui lui a transpercé le torse. Commandant hors pair au courage incroyable qui a de nombreuses fois effacé le doute chez ses compagnons.

Encore une.

- Et finalement toi... On m'a souvent dit que j'étais fou, et j'ai toujours pensé à ce que tu m'as dit « Les fous ce sont ceux qui acceptent de vivre comme du betail », tu avais raison.

Une goutte d'eau salée coula sur sa joue, vite suivie d'une multitude d'autres.

- Eren Jäger, « le titan originel »... Exécuté car il était la cause de la création des titans.

Les traits de l'homme se tordirent, faisant ressortir les cicatrices sur son visage.

- Grâce à lui l'humanité a pu reconquérir les terres qui lui revenait de droit...

La quatrième fleur alla également se briser avec les vagues contre la falaise.

- Je n'ai jamais cru... Que des lacs salés existaient... Et pourtant... voici la mer devant moi ! Eren !

Il ravala un sanglot.

- Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Marco, et tous ceux qui ont souffert à cause des titans... Je vous jure que moi, Armin Arlet, je me chargerai de ne pas laisser mourir votre souvenir en faisant connaître à votre combat ! Je n'ai aucune de vos qualités ! Je ne sais pas combattre, je ne sais pas détendre l'atmosphère et redonner du courage à mes hommes ! Et je n'ai aucun courage mais... Je suis le seul qui ait survécu.

Le vent soufflait fort à présent, et la capuche verte tomba, laissant voir les cheveux dorés du capitaine.

- Eren, Mikasa... Je voulais voir la mer... A cette hauteur c'est tentant de vous rejoindre mais... J'ai encore des choses à faire.

Armin essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues et fit un grand sourire quelque peu déformé par ses nombreuses balafres.

- Alors attendez moi, parce que à présent c'est à moi d'aider les plus faibles ! Ce monde est impitoyable de m'avoir fait perdre mes amis dans une lutte aussi désespérée... Mais en même temps il est magnifique ! Ce paysage que je ne pouvais même pas espérer voir dans les livres s'étend désormais sous mes yeux, et c'est à toute l'humanité de renaître à présent ! Alors attendez moi. Je veux montrer au monde entier qu'on en est là grâce à vous !


End file.
